elonafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Jatopian
Hi, welcome to Elona Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mutation page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kirkburn (Talk) 02:51, 23 March 2009 Hello Jatopian. Are the screenshot pictures I've been uploading recently better then my previous? Ibitepizzaa 02:09, May 14, 2010 (UTC) :They're good, except for the jpeg artifacts. Try saving them as PNG format instead! :) -Jatopian 02:37, May 14, 2010 (UTC) WikiStickies c/o this thread, if you still want to disable WikiStickies, add the following to User:Jatopian/monaco.css #wikisticky_browser { display: none; } #myhome-sidebar .wikisticky_special_link { display: none; } -- Kasarn 11:19, December 18, 2009 (UTC) Talk pages Please teach me how to use them or point me toward a page that will teach me how to use them —Preceding unsigned comment added by Squeebl (talk • ) 23:56, April 9, 2010 :Talk:Vanilla_Rock is the talk page for Vanilla Rock. If you look at the top right you'll see an "Article" tab and a "Discussion" tab. The article is the actual article, the discussion page is for talk about the article. Also, be sure to sign your comments on the talk page like it tells you to when you're editing it. -Jatopian 00:40, April 10, 2010 (UTC) Vandalism In case this message didn't reach you yet, your userpage was just deleted by an unregistered user. I can protect your page from unregistered users, if you want --ARR8 16:58, May 11, 2010 (UTC) :My userpage was vandalized by an unregistered user. Non-admins can't delete pages - my userpage was deleted by me because it's not like there was anything of note on it. -Jatopian 17:23, May 11, 2010 (UTC) Embassy where i find embassy to pay the bill with tax box?Hikudin 21:54, September 21, 2010 (UTC) :The Embassy article says that it's north of Palmia. Which is where you were in that image. -Jatopian 22:58, September 21, 2010 (UTC) When I edit tables, an accidentally hit enter, the rows get longer, and I can't get them tight again. Is there a trick for that? uuuuh... Why don't you give me a reason before you delete my perfectly good edit? —Preceding unsigned comment added by Melchior6 (talk • ) 03:37, October 13, 2010 :Try reading the edit summary, where I explained that fireproof liquid is your friend. It obviates the need for the blanket, if all you're worried about is the boots. And if that isn't all you're worried about, then it's too general a tip to randomly tack onto the SLB list entry as opposed to various other things you wouldn't want to burn up. You could also material-change your boots into some less crappy material that resists fire. -Jatopian 04:27, October 13, 2010 (UTC) Hello. My English is very bad, so I use my meager knowledge, and Google Translate :) I want a little bit to participate in this project. Can I somehow do "invisible" edits? That is, I'll do I edit the page, and someone else correct my spelling :) :I'm not sure why you call it "invisible", but you can still edit the page if your English is bad. Just try to be understandable.